Sweet Serenity
by LOLforeveralone
Summary: Kenny tries to do something for Butters. Contains YAOI.


I kinda rushed through this . I don't know why but HERE it is. My first sp story.

I adore this pairing :) Woo.

I don't own south park.

It was in the evening. Butters was in the kitchen, pouring the popcorn into a bowl. Once the bag was empty, he walked-over to the trash can. He liked the trash can, you get to press the stepper on and the lid opens. He giggled when it flew open. He did it twice and threw the bag in. He sighed and faced the kitchen, the kitchen was actually pretty nice. It was clean, in the dark it looked nice. Not too mention the whole house, even outside. He began to wonder, _how'd he get such an __pretty house? _he shrugged and grabbed the bowl. He walked into the living room and sat next to him, "Has it started?"

The dark blonde shook his head, "Not yet." he was sitting up straight, his legs crossed. He was wearing a comfortable loose shirt that showed a bit of his chest, gray sleepers and with the adorable fuzzy slippers that butters had bought for him. He was more mature than before, but he is still Kenny McCormick or as his co-workers call him, Kenneth or Ken. "How was your day?" he asks, turning his head and gave him a smile.

"It was great! I got more floofys for my collection." He grinned, taking a popcorn and tossing it into his mouth. He was wearing a bright blue shirt, with his blue clouds pjs. Butters was still himself, except that he wasn't so nervous like before. He was more opened, he hadn't even stutter anymore. He was always happy and cherry and innocent, "How was work?"

"It was okay. Today seemed a bit busy, but I think it went well." He tells him.

Butters looked at him, "Right. Well, I hope you get off of work for awhile." He says, a little irritated. Reminding himself during lunch hour when he had calls when they we're in the middle of something.

He chuckled, "I hope so, too."

The movie was about too begin, butters sat there and watched the screen. Kenny couldn't take it any longer, they'd both usually wait until it was time for bed. It was a few hours away before they could. He grabbed butters wrist, making the popcorn bowl fall over onto the floor. He pulled him down, hovering on top of him. "Wait~ The movie. It's not even 10:30." he exclaimed, "The mess, the popcorn." He also said.

He smiled at that point, his little buttercake was a clean freak. He pressed his lips against him, kissing him passionately. Butters murmured against his lips, his body shivered when he felt his hand go under his shirt. He sworn he felt sparkles when he felt kennys hands touched him, that's all he'd ever feel. He pulled away and smiled at him, "I'm sorry... I just missed you, today." he says softly, "It felt like I didn't even get to see or talk to you all day today."

Butters bit his lip, "I did, too.." he smiles. They both shared another kiss. He whined when he suddenly felt kennys hand rubbing him. He was always the same Kenny McCormick when they we're young. Except now he had someone, butters. He was always straight forward, he was like, taking advantage over him. Hard, sometimes soft. But it was mostly force. Butters didn't mind at all, but sometimes he does regret for doing something. He'd think twice before he tries anything.

"It's not... 10:30." his voice shaked in pleasure. Without a word from kenny, he ripped butters' clothes off. He ran his hands from the little waist to his shoulders, he cupped his cheek and kissed him. "You think I didn't notice you being so annoyed earlier today." he says, looking at the young boys flushed face. "Getting calls from the office during lunch." he laughed, "you look so cute when you're annoyed." He pecked his nose.

"Well, I don't think it's fair." he says softly, playing with his loose shirt that's still on.

"Everything has to go through butters way. Isn't that right?" He asks, playfully. "Well, that's just too bad. Because tonight, everythings going my way." He smirks, "You and I didn't even get to eat anything, did we?" he kisses his neck.

He closes his eyes, "N-no, not really."

"Well, I think I'm about to have my supper." He says softly, lowering himself down to his chest and stomach. He took his time, butters gasped when kenny grasped his member. His jaw dropped when kenny suddenly took him in his mouth.

It took matter of seconds when he came, knowing kenny. He knew it wasn't over. He took of his pants then tossed them to the side. The young boy was breathless until he felt a sudden pain of pleasure shot up his body, making his body clench.

He grabbed the cushiion above his head, with the other hand, he grabbed the cushion underneath him. He gasped when he felt him thrusting. Kenny held onto him, leaning forward to kiss his lover.

~BEEP BEEP BEEP~

Kenny slowly lift himself up, not letting the both of them separate. "Hello?" he answered, "Ah, Hey, thanks about earlier." he kept his eyes on Butters, smiling. He opened his eyes, seeing the sight of him talking on the phone. He was still unstable due to what Kenny has already done for the past couple of minutes before they've started.

"I see, now?"

Butters eyes opened up more, _'Is he leaving?'_

He began to thrust, letting out small soft grunt under his breath, "No, no, it's okay."

He gasped, letting out a small faint moan, his breathing slowly became uneven. Reminding himself that Kenny was still on the phone, he covered his mouth and began to whine and moan under his hand, closing his eyes in pleasure.

He smirked, "Alright, at the plaza?" he stopped thrusting, making butters sigh in relief.

Butters looked at him, _'He can't leave now.' _he told himself, _'Why does he have to stop now and leave?' _he wasn't happy, at all. He slowly and carefully sat up, wrapping his arms around kennys neck.

Kenny just watched his movement, still listening to the other line of his cell. "Yeah, I'll be there." his body started to tense up, at the sudden feeling, Butters licked, softly sucked and kissed his earlobe. Kenny let out a soft grunt moan, "y-yeah, I'm alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Butters was pleased at what he had done, a wide spreaded smile was on his face. Kenny hang up, softly pushing him back to look at him better. "Butters, do you realize what you had done?" he asked, with a smirk.

He shook his head, "Shucks, I don't think I did anything." he smiled, innocently.

The dark blue-eyed leaned him back on the couch, "This bad boy is lying. You do know bad boys needs to get punished?" he says, seductively.

Butters eyes widened, he hadn't thought twice like he'd always do but can you blame him? He wasn't happy that he had to leave. He then thought about the last time when 'bad boys needs to get punished.' His eyes dropped, he began to shake his head. He was fierce whenever butters teased him, it was kenny who always and will have to tease him.

Kenny smiled, "You know my rules, butters."

He began to shake his head even more, he looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry.." he barely spoke out those words, more of a whine.

Kenny laid him back against the couch, kissing his neck as he began to thrust into him. He was heavy, he gasped and groaned lightly under his breath, "Uh~ Kenny, wait~" he moaned, trying to push them both back up. Kenny was pushing harder. He chuckled, he lifted himself up. Looking at a better view at butters, who was still thrusting into him, "What is it?" he asked.

Seeing his cheeks we're flushed, watching his body bumping up whenever he pushed into him. He barely spoke out a word,

"What was that?" he stopped inside him, fully. He leaned closer to hear him, when butters was about to say something, he pulled out and pushed back in, hard. "Ah~" butters hissed.

"You're right. We should move this into the bedroom, my sweet." He picked him and carry him to his bedroom.

- x - x - x - x - x -

It was bright and early in the morning. The sun beaming through the window into their living room and kitchen. Kenny was up, he was sitting in the kitchen, having a cup of hot coffee. He thought about what to get for his lover for this evening. Nothing was happening today, it wasn't his birthday or any special occasion that they'd celebrate every year on their anniversary. He just wanted to get him something.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

He looked at the door then at the clock, _'Who could be here this early?' _he got up and walked his way towards the door.

"Kenny!" the black-ravened hair exclaimed, "Good morning, bud." he smiled, letting himself in.

He closed the door, following him from behind. "Not too be a dick, but what and why are you doing here?"

"Got up early." He took out a cup from the cupbaord, "Had to finish couple of paper work for tomorrow. Got bored and came here to visit my two favourite people." He poured himself coffee.

He shook his head and smiled, "Kyle would kick your ass, you know?" he drank the remaining liquid in his cup. "Too bad he had to leave for a trip." He put his cup down as he watched Stan took a seat in the table across from him.

"Yeah." He shrugs, "It is quiet. With the naggy roommate being not around."

Kenny laughed, "Well.. I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home." He tells him when he headed upstairs into his bedroom.

- x -

Hows that, sugar. Well, please reveiw.

I don't know if I should put StanxKyle into this story. I'm considering it :)


End file.
